A belt buckle must be arranged in the vehicle so that introducing the insert tongue into the belt buckle is optimally facilitated for vehicle occupants, this being the reason why the belt buckle needs to be located for optimum ergonomy. For this purpose, it has hitherto been necessary in part for the actual traction cable extending linearly between the belt buckle and the end piece to be kinked in the vicinity of the belt buckle to alter the position of the belt buckle. However, kinking may result in damage to the traction cable.